Trust Mark II
by Suicidal-Emo-Bunny
Summary: [Life On Mars] Trust is a fragile thing, as Sam and Gene know very well. Follow up to Tuesday April 3rd Episode. Extremely Mild GenexSam slash and mild SamxAnnie and mild GenexAnnie. So many pairings, so little time!
1. Chapter 1

Trust is a fragile thing. It can be broken at any moment in a man's life. If you can't trust someone, what is there in your friendship? Nothing. They were Annie's words in a nutshell. Sam only trusted Gene at the very end. Moaning about the fact that he should do everything 'by the book' and then right at the end, that method was put to the test and broken. Gene's reaction wasn't the best one he could have hoped for. A small thankyou from the big man, but that was all. Chris and Ray were the last to snap, admitting that maybe he had murdered the two guys after all and that maybe they shouldn't trust him and maybe they should start doing their jobs properly. Sam had decided to trust his instincts and follow his heart by putting his trust back in Gene's hands. Together they solved the case and shunted DCI Frank Morgan back to Hyde. This time, though, the tables have turned.

"Oi, Tyler," came Gene's booming voice, echoing around the office like a gun shot. Sam hurried into his DCI's office like a dog begging for a treat.

"Guv," he replied nearly smiling at his attentiveness. Hunt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, whatever. Look. Have you gone through the recent notes on the case, or are you too stuck up my arse to do so?" Sam coughed nervously.

"Er… no Guv… I'm nearly done with them, I'll just go and…" but Gene cut him off.

"No you won't. Not until I'm finished with what I'm saying." Sam turned back to him. "Look, if you want, you can take your little girlfriend off and talk to the main suspect, Connor Banks. He might spill the beans if you let him look up her skirt." Sam sighed.

"Guv… she's not my girlfriend," he shifted uncomfortably under the watchful glare of his DCI.

"Then how come you two spend so much time together, eh? It's rather suspicious you know." Gene raised an eyebrow, almost acting as if he was jealous of their relationship.

"Well… it's a good job nothing's happened isn't it? Oh, don't worry, as soon as something does, you'll be the first person I'll tell," Sam replied sarcastically, waltzing out of the office.

Sam turned the corner in the Cortina that he had stolen from Gene. He had done it many a time, but this time he was sick and tired of his DCI barking at him every night and day and wasn't willing to return it. He clenched his hands so hard on the wheel his knuckles began to turn red and then a painful looking white. Annie stared at her colleague's stern and sweaty face and realised that something must be wrong.

"Sam…" she began. "Are you alright? Was it the Guv, did he say something to you?" Sam grunted and turned his head away from the road.

"No… not really… it's, it's fine, just…" He laughed throatily to himself. "Just don't worry." Meanwhile, the car had begun to swerve left and right into both lanes across the road, much to the couple's surprise. Sam hung onto the rotating wheel, crying out and swearing at it to stop while Annie clung onto it the other way, swearing at Sam for not paying attention. The car began to spin faster as Sam realised that he was still pressing firmly on the accelerator. Removing his foot only made the escapade worse as the car's surprise sent it into rolls, roof to wheel across the main road before it stopped, upside down, in the middle of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Gene Hunt growled angrily. He wasn't just angry, he was steaming. Never before had his beloved Cortina been in such a terrible accident. He laid his hands on the wheel, tears appearing in his eyes. He sniffed. He's never had the experience of crying in over 20 years and he wasn't used to it. Chris shuffled up behind him and tapped his back.

"Guv," he began. Gene spun around and lifted him up by his lapels, a picture of pure hate on his face. He squirmed in pain.

"Find Tyler… now. I want to watch him burn in hell for what he's done." He threw Chris to the floor and turned back to his darling car.

"That's what I was meaning to tell you," Chris replied brusquely, reaching up for a hand up and realising that he wouldn't be offered one. "We don't know where Sam's gone. Ray said that he saw him and Annie leave in the Cortina a few hours ago, and now they're no where to be found." The only words that passed through Gene's mind were 'Ray said that he saw him and Annie leave in the Cortina'.

"Ray _saw them leave_?" he shrieked. Shoving Chris out of the way, he marched over to Ray almost ready to bite his head off. He seized the back of his coat and dragged him backwards towards the car. He threw him towards the car and cried: "Look what Tyler has done to my car. _My _car. You saw him leave this morning. Why didn't you tell me?" Ray stared at the floor. "Well?" he screeched.

"He is always borrowing your car. I thought you let him or something." Gene sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Just… go find him. I'm going back to the station."

"The Guv's definitely gonna kill Sam isn't he?" began Chris. Ray ignored him. "I mean, I can't believe he'd just nick the guv's car like that." Again, no reply. "You really should've been looking out though…"

"Will you just shut up Chris." Ray shouted sternly. Everyone seemed to be on edge, paranoid and aggressive today. Chris seemed to be the only relaxed one amongst them, tentative, naïve and immature. He smiled to himself optimistically only knowing that everything should get better and that this is all just one big mistake. "What the hell are you smiling at you twat?" Ray sneered.

"Nothing," replied Chris frowning. It was just like a playground and they were re-enacting the bully and the weakling. The car trundled along the road, Chris looking out for either Sam or Annie to bundle into their car and advise them to run.

"Where the hell are they? They've really mucked everything up this time; I don't think the guv's ever going to forgive him. They'll both be dead if we take them back." Chris nodded, still keeping a look out.

"Yeah… but the thing is, I don't think Sam would do that. Maybe it got taken over by joy riders or… maybe you didn't actually see them go out in it this morning. Maybe they were driven off the road, you never know." Ray slammed his foot on the brake driving the car onto the footpath.

"Get out Chris."

"What?" he replied, stunned. "Why?" Ray sighed.

"Ever since that nonce of a DI appeared on the scene all you've done is follow him around. _Oooh, Sam said this _and _Oh, but Sam does this _and I'm sick of it. Just go… I don't want to ride in a car with you anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

_Trust is a fragile thing._ _It can be broken at any moment in a man's life. If you can't trust someone, what is there in your friendship? Nothing what so ever._

Gene paced about his office. Without a car, he couldn't go on the rampage to look for his DI and WDC. A growl was heard from deep within his throat and he quickly coughed to cover it up. No one was around to hear him anyway. The whole team was either out looking for Annie and Sam, or they were Annie and Sam. He sighed and paced around again running his fingers through his hair. He walked through the door. He had to do something even if it meant walking around looking for them instead of driving. He had placed his trust in Sam that very morning and look what had happened. Gene stormed out onto the forecourt, scanning around for a street to start in. _Why was Tyler hiding? There had to be a reason…_

Gene had walked 5 miles all around town and had gone back on himself over 3 times until he finally reached the station again. He strode into the office where Chris and Ray waited, sulking. He had reached a full blown conclusion.

"Tyler and Cartwright are hiding bloody well."

The phone began to ring. Gene opened an eye. The familiar surroundings of his office began to form around him as the monotonous call of the tone echoed around. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Why, this night of all nights?" He reached across his desk tossing pieces of paper out of the way in order to reach the phone. He lifted it up and greeted whoever was at the other end of the phone. All that was audible was a low buzz and a few crackles. He sighed and slammed the phone down, but immediately it began to ring again. He picked it up again and the same thing happened. The DCI grabbed the phone and pulled the wire from the back, breaking it completely. He subsequently threw it across the room and tried to go back to sleep. The phone rang. Gene shot up quickly, now fully awake and staring worriedly at the phone in the corner of the room. Raising out of the chair but still staring determined at the phone, he fell onto all fours and approached the ringing phone. He prodded it with a suspicious hand and then picked up the receiver. A familiar voice appeared at the other end.

"Gene…I need your help."

"Tyler..." he snarled back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guv…" he whispered again. "I really need your help." Gene squinted as Chris came in and opened the blinds.

"Shut the bloody blinds you moron," he yelled at him. Chris raised a quizzical eyebrow seeing his DCI on the floor talking into a broken phone, but he did as instructed and closed the blinds, nearly bowing to his boss and slamming the door.

"The Guv's gone bonkers!" Chris screamed waving his arms madly in the air and nearly running into a pile of paperwork.

"What?" replied Ray, turning his head to his worried colleague. "What's wrong with him?" Chris glanced back at Gene's office and then whispered quietly.

"He's on the floor, crammed into a corner talking into the phone." Ray sighed.

"Ofcourse he is, maybe they've sighted Annie and Sam." Chris shook his head and slammed his hands down on Ray's shoulders.

"The phone's not plugged in. It's broken. The wire's been cut." Ray glanced at the office again.

"God. That whole car smashing thing's really gone to the Guv's head."

"Guv," Sam began again.

"Where the hell are you? Wait… no… forget that idea. When I find you, I'll kill you. Break your limbs one by one and…" Sam laughed nervously at the other end.

"I'm sorry Gene. Help us please. It's Connor. It must be, we…" The phone was violently slammed down at the other end.

"Sam!" Gene called into the receiver. He picked it up, weighing it in each hand before spinning around and hurling it through the sheet of glass leading to where the rest of CID stood. The smashed glass littered the floor as Gene strolled out shouting at the top of his voice.

"Come on men, get off your arses. We've got some missing colleagues to find."


	5. Chapter 5

The door to Connor's flat was kicked down and as the hinges flew across the room, Gene Ray and Chris waltzed in, scanning the mess and dirt for the man they were looking for.

"He's not even here!" cried Ray. "And I really hurt my shoulder breaking that door down." Gene spun around and grabbed him by his lapels, just like before.

"Well you shouldn't have run up the stairs should you? Breaking doors down is my speciality. Leave me to do it you moron." Ray grabbed his jacket back from Gene and stormed out of the flat.

"Guv, I don't see much point in staying here." The DCI shook his head.

"You can go, I'm gonna stay here. There's got to be some clue as to where he's gone." Gene crouched down and began to hurl things to one side as he searched for any evidence he could find.

"Guv are you done yet?" Ray asked 3 hours later. Gene was lying in the corner filing through photos and notes made by the mastermind murderer. He sighed.

"There's got to be something in here, I just know there is," and then his eye caught something. "Wait," he cried and squinted at the small piece of paper that he had carelessly thrown aside before. "He works in a shoe shop?" he asked himself.

"So?" asked Ray. "He works in a shoe shop, he's a nonce, does that matter?" Gene stood up and smacked him around the head.

"It matters because that's where Sam and Annie are. The only place we didn't know about! A shop's big enough to hide two people, heck; it'd be big enough to hide a bus full of people in it!"

"That's a little farfetched Guv," Chris said. Gene gave him a stern look.

"No, I'm serious. No one would suspect them because they're always so busy and full of normal citizens. Now come on," he grabbed both Chris's and Ray's arms and led them out of the flat.

Gene got to kick the door down this time. With a mighty crash it was sent spinning across the room.

"Right, now everyone shut up, we don't want them to realise we're here," Gene whispered.

"It's a little late for that Guv, you just smashed the hell outta that door," Chris laughed. Everyone shot him an evil glance and proceeded as quickly as possible through the racks of shoes. Gene pulled his gun out and as he did, Ray and Chris copied him, pulling theirs out too. They charged into the backroom pointing their guns around them and retreating back into a circle, scanning the entire room.

"Dammit, they must have heard us," Gene yelled tossing his gun on the floor. It went off with a loud crack and the spark echoed around the room, lighting it up like a firework. Their two eyes met.

"Annie!" he screamed dropping down on all fours and grabbing a match from his inside pocket. Lighting it on the floor he held it up to the young WDC's face. She was out stone cold with a slow trickle of blood creeping down her face. Gene kissed her on the forehead, much to the surprised of the team behind him. He quickly hid it by ripping the tape off her mouth and picking her up, trying to untie the knotted rope that was entwining her hands and feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie spent over 5 weeks in the hospital. Serious fractures to her collar bone, arm and legs while a blood clot caused her to go into a near fatal coma. The team visited her throughout her time in the hospital whenever they weren't out on the street trying to find Sam and Connor. Obviously, Gene had scared them into taking Sam and running from the back of the shop. By the time Chris had reached the end of the alleyway leading from the shop, the car had started up and was driving away down the street. He ran to the car and followed it, but never showed up to work the next day. _Chris and Sam have now been missing for over 6 weeks. They need to be found. _

Gene sat in his office nearly falling asleep. He had nearly spent all of the past 6 weeks in that same office working non stop trying to figure out possible hiding places. By this time, everyone else had nearly forgotten about the case, but not Gene. He was still working hard at getting his officers back. By this time, he had bought a new Cortina, exactly the same as the old one and would drive around town looking out for anyone he recognised to help him seek them out. Then one day, the phone rang. He had got a new one for the office and it hadn't rung since he's bought it. Gene reached over lazily, still reading case notes.

"What?" he grunted into the phone. Buzzing. That's all that was heard. Gene raised his eyebrow and placed the receiver down. Again, it rang. His face lit up. He picked up the phone and listening to the buzzing and crackling again. He put it down again. The phone failed to ring. Gene stood up, observing the phone again and then realised what he had to do. He sighed and pulled the wire out and as he did, the phone began to ring in his hand. The DCI smiled triumphantly as he picked the receiver up again.

"Sam!" he cried. The voice at the other end was tired and weary and they said.

"Guv, it's Chris." Gene nearly jumped back in surprise.

"Chris, where are you? Tell me now. We can get you. Just tell me." At the other end, Chris laughed.

"God Guv, I don't think you've ever been so caring before. Look… it's a warehouse. Someone shoved us in here." Gene sighed.

"That's all? You don't know where it is? What can you smell, can you remember anything."

"Water. I can…" The phone line went dead.

"Water!" Gene cried. "That's it. The sweet escape for kidnappings. The old warehouse."

"Right people, don't, and I repeat _don't_, make any noise." They were a few meters away from the warehouses. One by one, they would smash in and search for Connor, his goons, and the two officers. The team sprinted to the first warehouse, opening the side door ever so slightly so that they could just look in. Ray sighed.

"No Guv. No one in there." They all ran to the next warehouse. One by one, they looked in and there were only trawls, fishing hooks and a few dead animals. "It's no use Guv, they're not here." Gene Hunt growled.

"They've got to be here somewhere. Wait. There's one left." Gene smashed the door down and to his amazement, what Chris had told him was true. Connor Banks stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by three extremely burly men.

"Get on the floor now," cried Ray pointing his gun straight at Connor's face. Gene grinned, ambling around the four men.

"So," he began. "Where are our officers?"

"We… we don't know," said one of the men. Ray laughed.

"Don't give us that, we know you've been holding them hostage for little over 6 weeks now. Where are they?" Connor stared adamant at the floor. Gene quickly reversed this by grabbing onto the back of his shirt and pummelled him in the back.

"You gonna tell us now?" he asked sarcastically.

"I swear," he said holding his hand over his chest. "I really don't know." Gene punched him again, this time, a little lower.

"Now?" Connor coughed and then held up his hand.

"Look. They're not here. They escaped over an hour ago." Gene sighed.

"Oh for god's sake. Why do they have to play the hero now of all times? Right, come on. I think I know where they're gonna go."


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the station, Chris and Sam ambled through reception. They were surprised to find it completely empty. No one was about.

"Where is everyone?" asked Chris. Sam shrugged, not knowing the answer himself.  
"Oh God. I bet they've all gone down to the warehouse," he gasped. Suddenly, the doors were flung open and Gene and Ray stormed in with the whole of the police station following them.

"You," Gene pointed at Sam. He grabbed hold of his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "Never do that again. If you dare scare all of us like that ever again, I swear I will hunt you down myself." Sam grinned:

"Oh Guv, I didn't know you had a soft spot." Gene raised and eyebrow and patted Sam on the back.

"Well, don't get used to it, it's going as soon as Annie gets back." Sam's eyes widened.

"Annie, where the hell is she? Is she ok?" Gene nodded.

"Yes. Good for her I make a lot of noise when I smash doors down."

The next week and everything was back to normal. Annie was back to work and so were Sam and Chris. Gene called Sam into his office.

"Yes Guv?" he asked attentively. Gene rolled his eyes happy that Sam was back.

"You know something, I'm actually glad you're back. I missed my little anally retentive side-kick." Sam laughed and assumed that he was finished. He turned to leave but Gene called him back. "Oh, Sam, I forgot to remind you of something.

"Oh, yes Guv?" he asked again.

"You owe me a new car."


End file.
